(Ne jamais) Toujours écouter les conseils de ses amis
by FairyLevy34
Summary: Natsu a disparu, Happy semble au courant de ce qu'il se passe mais ne veut rien dire à Lucy. Celle ci fini par obtenir des informations mais ne comprend pas la situation. Elle part à la recherche de son équipier sous les yeux écarquillés de Levy qui contrairement à Lucy avait parfaitement compris ce que voulait dire l'exceed... /!\ LEMON /!\


**Ne jamais** **Toujours écouter les conseils de ses amis**

Ce matin là, Lucy allait à la guilde en souriant, elle avait passé une excellente nuit et n'avait pas vu Natsu dans son lit en se réveillant. Tout ça pour dire que cette journée commençait bien. Lucy arriva vers 10h à la guilde surprenant la barmaid qui avait l'habitude de la voir arriver dans les premières. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table de Levy qui était en train de finir de lire un livre.

Lucy : Salut Levy, tu vas bien ?

Levy : Oui, et toi Lu- chan, tu as l'air d'avoir passé une excellente nuit.

Lucy : Tu as raison, pour une fois je me suis réveillé sans avoir Natsu dans mon lit donc je suis restée un peu chez moi pour en profiter.

Levy : Il n'est pas méchant, c'est juste qu'il tient à toi et de ce fait, veille sur toi, un peu comme un ange gardien.

Lucy : Sans doute, mais il devient un peu lourd quand même des fois. Je me souviens qu'une fois j'étais partie en mission avec Happy et lui. Le gars qui avait demandé de l'aide à notre guilde était en train de me draguer et Natsu est arrivé très en colère. Le pauvre gars a fini à l'hôpital. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cet idiot fait ça, après la guilde a une mauvaise réputation et plus personne ne nous donne de missions.

Levy : Tu ne t'ai jamais dis qu'il avait peut – être des sentiments pour toi ?

Lucy : Levy, je te rappelle qu'on parle de Natsu, même si il m'aimait, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte, il ne sait probablement pas ce qu'est l'amour...

Levy : Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. Le plus important c'est de savoir si toi tu l'aimes.

Lucy : Non pas du tout _O/O_

Levy : Lu-chan, je vois très bien que tu mens.

Lucy : Je ne mens pas !

Levy : Mais oui bien sur.

Lucy : Au fait, en parlant de lui, tu n'aurais pas vu Natsu ?

Levy : Tu veux lui faire ta déclaration ?

Lucy : _O/O_ N-n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier et je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui.

Levy : C'est mignon, tu t'inquiètes pour ton chéri !

Lucy : Arrê...

Levy : Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Natsu aurait déjà du arriver depuis longtemps. Je vais aller demander à Gajeel si il sait pourquoi il n'est pas là.

Lucy : D'accord, pendant ce temps je vais aller demander à Grey et Erza.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent demander à leurs amis si ils savait à quoi était due l'absence soudaine de Natsu. Personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui, la plupart n'avaient même pas remarqué que la Salamandre n'était pas là. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Happy franchit les portes de la guilde. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se faisait déjà embarqué sur la table d'une certaine blonde inquiète pour son ami aux cheveux roses :

Lucy : Happy, tu sais où est Natsu ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Happy : Calmes – toi Lucy, Natsu n'a rien, il est juste parti camper dans la forêt pendant quelques jours.

Lucy : Pourquoi ?

Happy : Désolé, je ne sais pas.

Lucy : Happy...Si tu me le dis je te donne un poisson.

Happy : Je ne sais pas.

Lucy : Je sais très bien que Natsu te dis tout, deux poissons.

Happy : Je lui ai promis que je ne te dirais rien.

Lucy : Trois poissons c'est ma dernière offre, si tu la refuse tu ne pourras plus jamais manger de poisson chez moi.

Happy : Lucy tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Lucy : On parie ?

Bonne: Bon d'accord.

Lucy : Aller, dis moi ce qu'il se passe avec cet idiot.

Happy : Avant de te dire pourquoi Natsu est parti, il faut que tu me promettes que tu n'essaieras pas de le retrouver.

Lucy : Pourquoi ?

Happy : Parce qu'il pourrait t'arriver malheur et Natsu ne s'en remettrais pas.

Lucy : D'accord, je te fais la promesse que je n'essaierais pas de le rejoindre.

Happy : Bon, alors par où commencer... tu vois, les chasseurs de dragons ont une part de dragon en eux...

Lucy : Oui et en quoi ça à un rapport avec Natsu ?

Happy : Et bien... Comme tous les animaux, il y a une période où le dragon cherche une femelle avec laquelle s'accoupler...

Levy qui jusque là écoutait la conversation en silence écarquilla les yeux, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Natsu s'était absenté, il était en période de rut, c'est ce que Happy essayait de faire comprendre à Lucy. Il avait peur que Lucy ne vienne le voir et qu'il ne puisse pas contrôler ses pulsions. Voilà pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, pour la protéger de lui.

Levy : Lu-chan, surtout ne vas pas retrouver Natsu, c'est un ordre.

Lucy : Levy, qu'est – ce qui t'arrive et pourquoi ne voulez vous pas que j'aille voir Natsu ?

Happy : Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, pour ta sécurité.

Lucy : C'est bon je ne suis plus une gamine, je peux très bien me débrouiller seule !

Sur ces mots, Lucy sorti de la guilde en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle courrait, elle courrait pour rejoindre celui qui faisait battre son cœur et pour avoir des explications. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle vivait à Magnolia, du coup elle connaissait la ville ainsi que ses environs sur le bout des doigts. Elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt. Elle la pénétra en courant suivant son instinct. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes alors que Lucy était essoufflée, elle remarqua des cheveux roses derrières un arbre et se rapprocha. Elle allait parler mais son ami la coupa :

Natsu : Lucy... Pars d'ici..

Lucy : Pourquoi ?

Natsu : C'est trop dangereux pour toi !

Lucy se rapprochait de plus en plus de Natsu et celui – ci fermait les yeux en essayant d'oublier la magnifique femme dont il était amoureux qui se rapprochait de lui. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il respire, il devait se contrôler, lui et ses pulsions.

Natsu : Éloignes – toi de moi...

Lucy : Natsu, qu'est – ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?

Natsu : S'il te plait Lucy, pars loin d'ici, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler encore très longtemps !

Lucy : C'était donc ça …

Natsu : Quoi ?

Lucy : Tu es en rut, donc tu te retiens de me sauter dessus. C'est pour ça que tu es parti dans la forêt, je me trompe.

Natsu : Non, maintenant que tu sais tout, raison de plus pour me laisser seul.

Lucy : Hors de question !

Natsu: Qu -...

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que la blonde s'était mise à califourchon sur ses hanches. Si elle continuait comme ça, il allait craquer.

Natsu : Lucy, arrête...

Natsu essaya de se dégager, mais Lucy le maintenait fermement sur le sol.

Lucy : Tais – toi et laisses moi faire...

/!\ CITRON /!\

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, puis descendit ses baisers le long du coup de l'homme aux cheveux roses laissant des suçons à certains endroits. Elle enleva la veste qui lui barrait la route. Elle traça à l'aide de sa langue mutine un chemin brûlant sur le torse tellement bien dessiné selon elle et qui l'avait fait fantasmé plus d'une fois bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle remonta vers les boutons de chaire dressés par le plaisir du jeune homme, les mordit doucement, les pinça... Après s'être occuper du haut de Natsu, Lucy descendit son pantalon et caressa son membre dressé à travers le tissu qui le retenait encore faisant frémir de plaisir son propriétaire. En un mouvement de hanche, Natsu fit basculer Lucy sous lui estimant qu'elle avait assez joué.

Natsu : Tu t'es assez amusée, c'est à mon tour maintenant. Par contre je te préviens si tu veux arrêter fais le maintenant tant que j'ai encore un minimum de raison, si tu me laisses continuer, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

Lucy : Idiot...continues ou ce sera moi qui le ferais !

Natsu ne la fit pas répéter, son instinct prenant le dessus sur le peu de raison qui lui restait. Il embrassa la jeune fille faisant danser leur langues ensembles comme dans un combats qu'aucun des deux de voulait perdre puis l'embrassa le long de sa mâchoire puis de son coup sur lequel il laissa des marques prouvant qu'elle lui appartenait. Il déchira son haut et descendit sur ses seins, il lécha la naissance de sa poitrine puis prit en bouche un mamelon faisant gémir Lucy de plaisir et massa l'autre sein de sa main libre. Ne voulant pas faire de jaloux, il fit le même traitement à l'autre. Il continua sa découverte du corps de SA blonde- puisqu'elle était à lui- . Il inséra sa langue dans le nombril de sa partenaire faisant des vas et viens simulant ce qui allait suivre. Il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses, car les gémissements aigus de sa partenaire avait un effet d'aphrodisiaque et il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer. Natsu arracha la jupe ainsi que la culotte en dentelle de Lucy. Celle – ci retint un cris de surprise quand elle sentit un doigt bouger en elle. Pour lui faire oublier cette gène, Natsu lui fit des baisers papillons un peu partout sur le corps puis inséra un deuxième doigt. Lucy eut un petit couinement de douleur vite étouffé par un baiser fougueux de Natsu. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de Lucy afin de la préparer du mieux possible même si l'attente lui était de plus en plus insupportable, un cris de Lucy le fit sortir de ses pensées, il l'avait trouvé. Il fit le même mouvement avec ses doigts ce qui fit de nouveau crier Lucy. Il décida qu'il l'avait assez préparé et n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il finit de se déshabiller. Lucy elle eut un moment d'hésitation quand elle vit ce qui allait devoir entrer en elle et se demanda si elle avait bien fait. Tous ces doutes furent balayés quand Natsu l'embrassa tendrement lui demandant son accord. Elle lui donna sans hésiter essayant de se détendre au maximum. Natsu se plaça devant l'intimité de Lucy et commença à entrer en elle lentement afin de ne pas lui faire trop mal même si elle souffrait de toute manière il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur de celle qu'il aimait en secret il attendit le plus patiemment possible qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence. Lorsqu'elle se sentie prête, elle donna un léger coup de rein pour dire à Natsu qu'il pouvait bouger. Ce qu'il fit sans perdre de temps. Lucy était tellement étroite et chaude, c'était meilleur que dans n'importe quel rêve. Il commença de rapide et secs vas et viens. Lucy criait, au début c'était un mélange de douleur et de plaisir mais après, le plaisir envahit son corps. À un moment, Lucy se cambra sous Natsu et poussa un cris à réveiller tous les animaux vivant dans cette forêt. Natsu recommença à faire de puissants coups de reins sur ce point si sensible, ce qui fit crier Lucy à en perdre sa voix. Sentant qu'il allait venir, Natsu fit un dernier vas et viens plus fort et plus rapide, sentant Lucy se resserrer autour de son membre, il se déversa en elle dans un bruyant gémissement rauque.

/!\ FIN DU LEMON /!\

Natsu : Je t'aime...

Lucy : Moi aussi Natsu.

Lucy essaya de se relever mais le bas de son dos la faisait trop souffrir. Natsu la porta comme une princesse jusqu'à la rivière qui passait à côté et la lava. Il lui donna un de ses t- shirt et la ramena chez elle. On ne la vit pas sortir de son appartement pendant une semaine. Quand elle rentra à la guilde tout le monde la questionna, enfin surtout une certaine démone...


End file.
